User talk:Wiseamy0818
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farthing Wood Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wiseamy0818 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:30, July 26, 2011 Aye, I go onto Alpha and Omega Fanfon wiki, every onice in a while, I hope you enjoy helping out on this wiki, and if you need any info bout this wiki, feel free to ask :) Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 04:10, July 26, 2011, (UTC) Sure thing, I made you an admin, but I am not sure if it worked or not, if it hasn't, then I can try again.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 09:20, August 09, 2011, (UTC) I made you a Bureaucrat Adminastrator, cause I believe you are responsible enough to be one, in some way, I somehow, lost my Bureaucrat Adminastrator power, so can you please make me a Bureaucrat again, so we can both run this wiki like a team. All you have to do is goto my contributions and then goto User Rights management and just click on Bureaucrat and a little tick will show up, once that shows up, simply put in the reason (Cause Niko is my friend) or you can choose your own reason and then save. I'll be so greatful to you, if you do this favor for me :) Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 11:22, August 09, 2011, (UTC) THANKS BRO ^.^ Hey Wiseamy, thanks for doing me the favor, you rock! Gives Wiseamy two billion dollars and a fancy sports car Hehe, I'm a big fan of RPG, if ya want, we can chat sometime here on on Alpha and Omega Fanon Wiki. I also made a wiki chat for this wiki, so we can go there to chat, its so awsome to have a friend like you, Wiseamy.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 12:40, August 10, 2011, (UTC) Hi Wiseamy, I see you made few changes to the wiki, it looks totally cool, I'm also part of this wiki, BTW ;)RoseHi! want to talk? ^.^, 03:09, August 10, 2011, (UTC) Hey Wiseamy, I like the theme changes you made, it needed a change, but I couldn't think of a better look, anywho, you did an awsome job with the color and all, you rock. grins I tryed entering that chatplace you told me to goto, it didn't want to let me in, but I do have an idea for a chatroom we can go onto and chat.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 03:09, August 11, 2011, (UTC) Hey Wiseamy, hows it going buddy, its been a while since we last chatted, whats new? Niko Banks 23:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro, are you alive? I have not heard from you in ages.Niko Banks 12:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, just glad you alive, so how are you doing, and hows your Christmas holidays been so far? :D Niko Banks 18:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Awesome, camping is something that is alot of fun to do. hope there is a river close by, to do fishing, that is one of the fun things to do, while camping, is fishing :D Niko Banks 18:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) lol, I think, I may be bit old to be in a Boy Scout troop, I'm 21 dude :P well I can actually join the Boy Scout troops, as a councilor or coach or something, that will actually work. Niko Banks 18:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I am glad to hear you fixed your seg, it looks good as new bro :D Niko Banks 18:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but no thanks :D I got some awesome sigs saved, and for different wikis, check out the Redwall wars Wiki sigs I made. Niko Banks 18:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww, that sucks D: well we can use eagull, but you got to use Google Chrome, do you have Google Chrome? Niko Banks 18:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC)